The Biker and the Skater
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke has a strange secret...He likes Naruto. No one except Itachi knows that that's who it is. Naruto, being overly dense, plays like he doesn't know, and Sasuke tries his best not to show. What will happen? NaruSasu. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is HarukaSakuke here, and this is my first story being posted here! Please give me good critique and helpful suggestions while i get the hang of this. Desciption on the story is provided on my DA account. If you don't know it, check my profile!

There is one thing I didn't mention there. This story might turn into a yaoi at any time, so I'm warning you in advance!

Bye bye and have fun reading, sorry if it's jumbled. I'll fix that on the first chapter, because this is the prologue!

--

Ikatsu looked up at the number above the giant gates. "Well, this looks like the place, you guys." Sakuke walked up and knocked on a gate bar. The gates automatically opened and they saw what they believed was paradise.

A light blonde-haired woman came out of the mansion-like house. "Welcome, guests, to the Konoha Yearly Resort. I'm Tsunade, here to serve you along with my two brothers. Please make yourselves comfortable. You are to stay here as long as you like, do any activities you like, and go where you wish at all times. Any questions before I depart?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Where are we to stay?" Tsunade nodded. "The housings. But of course. You all shall share a 7-story mansion. It has 10 rooms on each floor, so any additional members may come as well. I shall lead you there after all questions are answered."

Naruto raised his hand. "What kind of activities are we having?" Tsunade smiled. "You shall participate in all types of recreation. Skating, motorcycling, exercise, etc."

Deidara raised his hand. "So you're saying that as long as we don't do anything wrong, we can do whatever we want whenever we want?" Tsunade nodded. "If that is your desire." Everyone cheered. "Any more questions?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. Tsunade bowed. "Then I shall show you around the resort."

Ikatsu smirked and whispered to Naruto. "See, didn't I tell you this place was worth 350 a year?" Naruto chuckled. "You weren't kidding. This place is sweet! Your family really knows how to pick a place." Ikatsu put his hand behind his head. "Don't we, though?"

--

By the time they had stopped, they were in front of a very huge building.

Tsunade bowed. "This is the gym. In here you may play basketball, baseball or softball, kickball or dodge ball, gymnastics, and racing. Behind this gym is a pool. In the pool, you may swim, do laps, or play games such as Marco polo or dunking. We also have a net back there and inside the gym. The one inside is meant for tennis and the one outside is meant for volleyball and/or badminton. Of course, since it's the beginning of summer, you may improvise and play with a beach ball. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. Before he could ask, Tsunade ran to the gym door and opened it. She pointed in. "Please come in here. I have something to demonstrate."

They all walked inside and saw two men. One was waxing the floor, and had long white hair in a ponytail and red lines under his eyes, and one was organizing the equipment, which had long black hair and white skin.

Tsunade jumped. "Brothers! I thought I left you back at our mansion!" The black-haired one bowed. "We apologize, big sister. We wanted to adjust the gym in case our guests wanted to play here first."

Tsunade sighed. "You've done no harm. Please introduce yourselves." The white-haired man rode over on the wax machine and Tsunade sweat dropped. "I'm Jiraiya, this is Orochimaru-sama, and you already know our big sister Tsunade-hime."

They all bowed. Jiraiya looked to his sister. "Tsunade-hime, have you come to show them--" Tsunade put her finger to her lips. "Don't spoil it. Nii-san, please bring out the marked basketballs."

Orochimaru clapped. "Right away, Hime-chan." Orochimaru ran to the back room and brought out 3 racks of basketballs with kanji on them.

Ikatsu raised his hand. "Excuse me, but why are these balls marked?" Orochimaru smiled. "I'll explain. These are very special basketballs. They respond to words of elemental origin. Let me demonstrate."

Orochimaru picked up a ball and closed his eyes. "Fire!" In the blink of an eye, the ball burst into an inferno. He then jumped up and threw the ball across the long court. As soon as it hit the basket, a whirlwind of fire circled the hoop and the ball returned to normal. Everyone was in awe. Tobi raised his hand. "Orochimaru-sama, how'd you do that without burning your hand? Or anything, for that matter?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "That's a good question. The things that come out of this ball are very real, but are completely harmless to everything." Naruto smiled. "That's awesome!" Orochimaru smiled. "Can I have a volunteer to try it?"

Mizuchi raised her hand first. "May I?" Orochimaru nodded and threw her a ball. "You may. Give it a go."

Mizuchi bounced the ball and tried to get good accuracy before she shot the ball. She took the ball in her hands and closed her eyes. "Ice!" She threw the ball and the ball grew 10 sharp spikes of ice. When it hit the basket, it created a strong flurry of ice. Everyone cheered for her and she blushed and smiled. "Way to go sis!" Ikatsu yelled. Orochimaru clapped.

"You may practice after your tour. Tsunade-hime, if you wish to restart the tour, you may. It was nice to meet you all." They all waved as Tsunade led them out the door. Jiraiya looked at his older brother. "Brother, you seem more nice than usual. Something up?" Orochimaru chuckled. "No, dear brother."

--

The next stop Tsunade made was at the west end of the resort. What the group had saw amazed them. A giant empty street wider than a football field and as long as a river. The sidewalks were even big. Tsunade looked up.

"This is the street. On the street, you may motorcycle or skate. On the sidewalk, you may skate, ride a bike, or run. If you want a motorcycle, we have plenty stored."

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine. We rode here on motorcycles and bikes, so that won't be necessary." Tsunade bowed. "Very well." Naruto came and patted her on the back. "Tsunade-sama, please relax. We're not lowlifes, but we're not royalty. You don't have to be so proper."

Tsunade nodded. "I will stop acting this way after your tour. Until then, I'll be this way. My apologies." Naruto waved his hand. "No sweat, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade put her hand on her head and started thinking. Then she hopped. "I have one other place in mind to show you. Follow me." The others did as she said.

--

When they made their stop, they saw a big brick building with a blue roof and red Japanese kanji written on it. Tsunade turned to the crowd and pointed to the building. "This is the last place on our tour. Here we have fighting classes: Taekwondo, Karate, Wrestling, and any other form of self-defense training. You may see a few people you recognize." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Someone we know?" she thought.

They walked in and saw two people fighting. A blonde woman and a silver-haired man. Before any one could raise a finger, Naruto ran out and hugged the woman. "Big sister!" he yelled. The woman smiled. "Hi, Naruto-kun. How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Naruto smiled. "I've been well, just happy to see you." He let go and waved to the man. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed with relief and waved. "Hey, Naruto-san. How'd you guys get here?"

Sakura smiled at him. "We paid to get here. I didn't know you and Yuugata-sensei worked here. Most of us didn't." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How much did you pay?" Sasuke spoke up. "350. After we leave here, we're going straight to college." Kakashi jumped. "Must have been very important to make you talk." Yuugata play-hit him in the arm. "Come on, Kakashi-kun. Can't Sasuke-kun talk to his sensei?" Kakashi chuckled. "I guess so."

Naruto walked back to the group and Tsunade bowed to the two of them. "Glad to see you guys have gotten reacquainted." Yuugata bowed as well and looked to the group. "Well guys, our classes are divided into many parts, so you'll see a lot of your sensei, old and new. We teach the master partnering class. I teach the regular master class, and Kakashi-kun teaches expert."

Naruto snickered. "My own sensei got overpowered by my sister." Kakashi barely avoided irritation. Yuugata continued. "We'll start your classes tomorrow. We'll get you fitted for your uniforms and you'll start the beginners' class. You'll see the teachers you'll have then. We teach all sorts of classes, so you better have good memory. Especially you, Naruto-kun." Naruto frowned. "Hey, I'm not that forgetful!" Sakura shook her head. "Yes, you are." Naruto sighed. They bowed and went back to fighting each other while the others left.

--

Tsunade bowed to the group and lead them back to the rooming quarters. When they finally got to the house, Tsunade turned to them. "Your tour has ended. Now, if you would please, I would ask if you all would be willing to room with each other. You are free to pick your roommates."

Sakura raised her hand first. "I wish to room with Kase-kun!" Tsunade nodded and they went to the first room on the second floor. Hinata raised her hand next. "I wish to room with Kiba-kun." Tsunade nodded, Kiba chuckled, and they went to the room next to the first. Deidara raised his hand third. "I wish to room with Sasori-san." Tsunade nodded and they departed to the third room. Tobi raised his hand fourth. "Ooh! Tobi wants Zetsu-san!" Tsunade nodded and they went to the fourth room.

The process went on, Itachi being with Kisame, Mizuchi with Ikkatsu, Sakuke being with Satoshi, Pein being with Konan, Hidan being with Kakuzu, Shikamaru being with Ino, Shino being with Lee, Neji being with Tenten, and Naruto being with Sasuke. Tsunade bowed for the last time and waved to them. Tsunade smiled as she walked away, and knew the next day was going to be far from ordinary.


	2. Important Author's Note

Note:

Note:

Ok guys, I'm very sorry about the note so early but I have to say this. MY COMPUTER IS SO VERY TERRIBLE!! IT DELETED MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BIKER AND THE SKATER!! IT WAS 4 PAGES LONG AND I HAD EVEN COPIED IT BUT IT STILL DELETED IT!! So I'm going to point out as many of the major (and a few minor) points in the story as I possibly can.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sakuke were taking a walk.

They got picked up by two mystery riders, and the one that picked up Sakuke made him blush.

When he was daydreaming, Itachi picked him up on his motorcycle.

They both implied they had blonde boyfriends.

Sasuke insisted on skating to the courts on his AT's (air trekkers for those who don't know).

He ends up in the self-defense training buildings.

He runs into the wall. Sakura and Naruto check on him and bring him in.

He calls Itachi to get his approval on the situation.

Iruka, the teacher of their beginners' class, Shikamaru, and Naruto get him fitted.

Naruto has to go back there to help him get his uniform on properly (it basically looks like how Sasuke's clothes do in time-skip.)

He doesn't agree and they end up fighting.

Sai and Kiba come to check on them, Kiba cursing a little in the process.

Sai misinterprets what they're doing (which is the reason Kiba cursed), so they decided to check.

Kiba and Sasuke start insulting each other.

Sai ends up helping Sasuke with his uniform instead of Naruto, who objects. Kiba stops him before he does.

When they go back up front, every one is sparring.

Sasuke and Naruto end up sparring.

Their spar goes on for an hour. Naruto thought he won and set Sasuke off by calling him 'Sasuke-chan'. He, in turn, threw him into the wall.

Naruto psyched him out by claiming he forfeits, and throws him far away to where they started sparring.

Naruto makes these two comments: "I'm the one who wins. Never you. Got that?" and "Remember that. That'll come in handy for many situations." Sasuke easily misinterprets that.

They line up in alphabetical order and properly hold class.

When they leave class, Sasuke calls Itachi again, only to find out he's coming and he also told him to tell Naruto and Sakura, who were waiting with him, to go on and go.

He sees that Naruto turns out to be the one that picked up Sakuke, and just turns away.

Itachi arrives and asks if Sasuke ever found out who the rider was and he nods.

They leave and stop at the housings to rest for the next day.

I'm so sorry you guys can't have the first chapter. I cried my eyes out because of it myself. I promise to start the next chapter now.

HarukaSakuke


	3. I AM Straight

Hey! HarukaSakuke here! I tried to make this one as long as the other to make up for not having chapter 1, so please forgive me! And the title is the way it is because that's the longest subject in this chapter. sweatdrops And now, to say what I dread.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters. Except his sister XD**

I am, however, responsible for the fact that Sasuke and Kiba curse too much XD And Naruto :D

Anyway, onto the story :)

--

It was six in the morning, and it was silent…

"Get back here!"…Well, all except for a certain pair.

Naruto was skating down the stair rails in Sasuke's AT's(1), grinning widely, while Sasuke was sliding down the stair rails in his socks after him. "No way! You'll have to catch me without these precious AT's of yours, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke growled at him. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto skated quickly out of the door. Sasuke ran as fast as he could after him, only to find a pair of ordinary skates. He smirked and started to put them on. Everyone knew Sasuke was better with regular skates than AT's. And, fortunately for him, Naruto had failed to see them.

When he had finished, he skated out the door as fast as he could. It only took about half a minute for him to be within eyeshot of Naruto. He saw him at the bottom of the steepest hill in the street, though when he saw him being still, he couldn't tell whether he had fallen or was just standing there. Judging from the height of the hill, he probably had fallen. Being the dumbass yet genius he was, he didn't know how to brake AT's at such a steep height. Sasuke himself knew how to brake AT's at any height, but he never could time it right. Usually he'd just run into something. But regular skates were a different story. And he was about to prove that.

Sasuke quickly rolled down the hill, and just when he was about to roll over Naruto, he spun around, adding extra pressure to his right foot to brake and leave a tiny skid mark. He looked down at his roommate.

"Don't remember how to properly brake AT's, do you, idiot?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his face. "You also know I forgot about this stupid hill." Naruto got up and dusted off his shirt and pants. He wasn't intending to reiterate the fact Sasuke still would not say his name.

He looked at the hill. "Wanna race back up?" Sasuke glanced at him. "I won't risk it. Unless you use the AT's without applying pressure, you have a high possibility of messing up."

Naruto grinned and draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Aww, you're worried about my safety?" Sasuke glared at him. "No. You can get a concussion for all I care. I don't want you breaking those skates. I'd be surprised you didn't already ruin the wheels." Naruto smiled and spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I would never hurt these precious skates of yours." Sasuke smacked the back of his head. "Don't get sarcastic with me."

Sasuke then got a running start and skated up the hill at a fast pace as to not lose the battle to gravity. Naruto did the same, successfully getting to the top of the hill. By the time he had gotten to the top, Sasuke was almost completely out of sight. And the fact that it was still dark didn't help at all. Even if he had applied the pressure, he still wouldn't be able to catch him. He still did it anyway, and was all the more relieved Sasuke had refused to race.

--

When he had finally made it to their room, he kicked open the door. Sasuke was lying on the bed, not seeming to be fazed by the whole thing. Just playing it cool.

Naruto got irritated, as usual. "Why aren't you scared?" Sasuke just swayed his hand from side to side, apparently not intending to answer Naruto's question. Naruto got even more irritated. "Why won't you talk?" Sasuke didn't speak nor move. "Sasuke, I'm talking to you." When Sasuke refused to reply this time, he went over to him.

"Sasuke, I—Huh?" He saw Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto scoffed and turned away. "Idiot went to sleep. I don't care if it's early, he doesn't go to sleep while I talk to him. At least he shouldn't." Naruto glanced at him, and saw Sasuke's hand twitching. "Except for the twitching, he looks too peaceful." Naruto grinned slyly and pushed Sasuke off the bed.

Sasuke rose up and rubbed his forehead. "Ow. What exactly was that for?" Naruto stuck his tongue out a little. "You're not allowed to be peaceful while I'm around." Sasuke sat back on the bed. "Just shut up so I can sleep." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "You know, you are so bossy. You act like you're my girlfriend."

Sasuke went to the other side of the bed, got on his knees, and got close to Naruto's face. "You wanna see me act like your girlfriend, do you?" Naruto blinked. What did Sasuke mean? Girlfriends did a lot of things. They loathed and they loved, just like guys. He wasn't thinking anything he shouldn't, was he?

Naruto still played like he was angry. "What do you think you can do to me?" Sasuke just raised his left arm and put the back of his hand near Naruto's face. "Just this." At that moment, Sasuke backhand slapped Naruto so hard, blood came out his mouth. He almost lost his balance. Naruto put his hand over his cheek and couldn't help but mentally swear.

Sasuke smirked. "That enough like a girlfriend for you?" Naruto wanted to speak, but he couldn't retain his usual grin, let alone say anything. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Naruto cracked his jaw back in its proper place. "You dislocated my jaw, you bastard." Sasuke suppressed a laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. "S-Sorry, stupid."

They both sat on the bed. While Sasuke wasn't looking, Naruto grabbed his shirt collar with one hand. "Damn it, Sasuke, will you just say my name?" Sasuke sighed and put his finger on Naruto's forehead. "Why?" Naruto got irritated. "Because you haven't said it for a long time." Sasuke sighed. "I haven't said it in two weeks, you idiot." Naruto pouted. "Yet I say your name all the time." Sasuke sighed and put a second finger on his forehead. "Fine." Naruto's eyes began to sparkle. "You'll say it?" Sasuke nodded. "Naruto…" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto off the bed, "Get a life."

Naruto just sat up and sighed. At least he got what he wanted, and at the time, that was all that mattered. Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to add insult to injury. "You know, you are way too stupid for your own good. You're just some kind of hopeless." Naruto frowned. "You never used to insult me this much. Are you trying to hide or make up for something?"

Sasuke twitched a little. 'I guess he's not that stupid.' He thought to himself. "Whatever." He honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. Naruto scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Well…. I guess I'll be going." Naruto glanced at the watch he had forgot he had on and saw it was 7:45. "You should come too. It's about time for breakfast." Sasuke yawned a bit and back-flipped off the bed. Naruto avoided irritation and opened the door. Sasuke walked out and Naruto muttered out, "Ladies first, my sweet." He had no idea why he said that last part, but it did manage to irritate Sasuke further.

Sasuke turned around and barely managed not to yell, having a slight blush on his cheeks. "I heard that, you creep." Naruto smiled and chuckled in a mocking manner. "Sasuke-chan, I had no idea you swung that way." Sasuke blushed even more, but turned around before Naruto noticed it. Sasuke ran over to the stair rail and slid down, Naruto following soon afterwards.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were almost the first ones down there, had it not been for Itachi and Kisame being there.

Itachi smiled as he and his roommate were helping setting the table. "Aloha, little brother! How are you this fine evening? More ticked off than usual?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have three things to point out. One, you're not Hawaiian. Two, it's almost 8 in the morning. Three, you're actually right. This stupid roommate of mine is disturbing." Naruto fumed but refused to speak.

Itachi smiled lovingly at his little brother. "You already know you two are made for each other. Why don't you just admit it?" Sasuke blushed. "Get off it, Itachi! There's no way I like this idiot!" Itachi smirked. "Tell you what? How about a bet?" Sasuke was intrigued, truthfully.

"I'm listening, brother." Itachi smiled. "Let's see which one of us can nab our future boyfriend first." Sasuke smacked his forehead and Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't like guys." Itachi spoke sarcastically.

"And my brother's straight." Sasuke fumed. "I AM straight, you idiot!" Itachi clapped his hands. "I go for the blonde, and you go for whoever you want. I'll give you the freedom of picking." Naruto sprang beside him before Sasuke could speak. "You're on, Itachi-san!"

Sasuke grabbed his collar and growled fiercely at him. "You dumbass! Do you realize what you've just gotten me into?!" Itachi chuckled. "Sasuke, don't end the contest before it even begins." Sasuke blushed and threw Naruto down. "Forget you, Itachi."

Kisame spoke before Sasuke started a war. "Itachi, you know Deidara likes Sasori." Itachi shrugged. "If I don't get him, you're the next possible choice." Kisame sweat dropped. "W-why me?" Itachi smirked. "What's wrong? You reserved for someone else or you just don't like me?" Kisame sighed and completed his side of the table.

Naruto got up and smiled. "As to answer your question Sasuke, we're in this together. I'll help you find a guy." Sasuke directed his attention back to Naruto. "You know, some guys here are straight. And--" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Name one." Sasuke smirked at him. "You, for starters." Naruto exhaled heavily. "I meant other than me, you twit."

Sasuke just walked away from him. Naruto growled. "I said name a straight guy." Sasuke put his hand in his pocket. "I just said you. Either that means you're not or you're just plain stupid." Naruto blinked. He hadn't thought Sasuke would say that. Wait… Did Sasuke just say--?

"Damn it, Sasuke, I don't swing that way!" Sasuke smirked and blushed a little. "Could have fooled me." Before Naruto could storm after him, two people tackled him: Lee and Kiba. Naruto laughed. When he turned around, he was a little surprised. "Lee, when'd you get here?" Kiba grinned. "He just showed up to my room some time ago and scared the hell out of me."

Lee jumped up and walked towards the table, bringing Kiba and Naruto with him to find some seats. "Dad paid for it with some of his savings." Kiba sighed. "How many times have we told you Guy-sensei isn't your dad?" Lee frowned. "Not my blood father, but my father nonetheless."

Before Naruto could say anything, Lee pointed to the seat on the right of Sasuke. "Naruto-kun, you must sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shrugged and gave Lee a 'what could it hurt?' smile. Lee darted over to the seat in-between Sasuke and Itachi, scaring Sasuke to pieces. "Wah!" Sasuke screeched out in fright, nearly falling on his now seated roommate.

"Lee, how? When? Where? What are you doing here?" Lee threw a fist in the air. "Sensei sent me here!" Naruto was about to grab Sasuke when Lee raised a bushy eyebrow. "Have you and Naruto-kun already gotten more well-acquainted than usual?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Lee said anything more, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and squeezed. Sasuke kicked and clawed endlessly at the air and occasionally at Lee, who deftly dodged it. Itachi smiled. "Love hug! Good for you, Naruto-san!" Naruto took it as a compliment and continued on. Lee threw both fists in the air. "Feel the powerful embrace of love, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke growled while struggling. "Shut up, Lee!"

Sasuke came to a new resolve and settled down, hoping that Naruto would think he's just a party pooper. It worked like a charm. "Sasuke, you're no fun any more. You're gonna be in for it if you do that while you're--" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. He, Sasuke, and Kiba (only slightly) feared what he would/could say next. Kiba sighed. "So much for being straight, Naruto." Naruto growled. "Man, Kiba, who's side are you even on?" Lee smiled. "He and I are neutral forces!" Naruto swore that if they were closer to each other, they'd more than likely high-five.

Lee continued on. "Anyway, Naruto-kun, I hope you don't break out in one of those 'I can't take it anymore' moments around Sasuke-kun. Most couples, two guys or not, have done that before, physically and/or mentally." Sasuke blushed a dark red and hid his face in his arms on the table. Naruto blushed lightly himself, along with Kiba. "How do you know this stuff?" Lee smiled softly. "Guy-sensei was once like that with a guy friend of his, but he's not like that now. He now fully and proudly claims," Lee said as he raised a fist, "Bisexuality!" Naruto and Kiba twitched. Lee blinked. "What?" Naruto shook his head. "Nothing."

--

After a while, they started to stare at Sasuke to see if he was still blushing or asleep. Lee and Kiba had a sinister idea. "Naruto, why don't you take advantage of that?" Naruto blinked. "Huh? Like how?" Lee raised a fist for the fiftieth time. "Kiss him!" Kiba almost fell into another chair, Naruto blushed, and Sasuke shot up like a rocket.

He head-locked Lee with one arm and grabbed Naruto's collar with his free hand. "If you so much as ever try that on me, you won't live to see another day. You got that?" Then he turned to Lee. "And if you ever say something like that again, you'll die before he does. Am I clear, you two?" They were too scared to speak. "I SAID AM I CLEAR?!" The two of them darted up straight and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Sasuke fumed even more. He looked very serious despite the fact he had a deep shade of red across his face in a straight line. "Do you think I'm playing with you, you idiots?!" They both shook their heads so fast it looked like they could break their necks. Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, his blush beginning to fade. Kiba looked at the three of them in shock. He had never seen Naruto and Lee so scared of Sasuke in his life.

--

Suddenly, in the midst of the fear and anger, someone walked up on them. "Can you guys change the subject, please?" Sasuke turned around. "Oh, hey, Tenten. How long have you been here?"

Tenten sighed. "Long enough to figure out what you guys were talking about." Sasuke just turned back around. Tenten shrugged and sat at the seat across from Lee. "Good morning, Lee." Lee glanced over to his best friend. "Tenten! Hello! Good morning to you! Are you surprised to see me?"

Tenten shrugged. "I don't think so. I thought you were here the whole time. I hadn't paid much attention." Lee shrugged, because he didn't know himself. Then in the blink of an eye, Shino appeared in the seat next to Tenten. Tenten jumped. "Oh, hey, Shino. How have you been?"

Shino nodded. "I'm fine. I came looking for Lee, and it seems I found him." Lee blinked. "You mean I've been here the whole time?" Shino nodded as the light gleamed off his shades. "Yes. You had a little too much to drink, so you were pretty out of it the past couple of days." Lee smiled. "Sorry about that." Tenten looked at him. "So does that mean Lee's your roommate?" Shino nodded.

--

Soon, Yuugata called Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten in the kitchen. Naruto hugged his sister. "Good morning, sis!" Yuugata patted him on the head. "Good morning!"

Lee sweat dropped. "Are Naruto-kun and Yuu-san always this happy to see each other?" Tenten shrugged. Sasuke spoke up. "Yuu-sensei, why are we here?" Yuugata looked up. "You're here to deliver plates. At least, you and Tenten. Lee and Naruto-chan, you guys are going to wake everyone else up."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Well, if they're waking up everyone, that'll only take a minute." Naruto frowned. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sasuke sighed. "Both, you jack--" Yuugata smacked him with a black apron. "As I was saying before, you guys are in charge of delivering…" She said as she grabbed a plate of black bubbling substance with food chunks in it and a side of rice. "This!"

They all jumped. Tenten pointed at the plate. "Sensei, what is that? It looks like searing hot tar!" Naruto got even uneasier. "Sis, are you sure you should be serving the Suicide Curry for breakfast?" The other three jumped. Lee and Tenten shook. "That's curry?!" Sasuke twitched. "And why is it called 'Suicide' curry?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Um, it's actually called the curry of life, and there's a 75 percent chance of you being revived, but you could die if you eat too much of it. It's incredibly spicy." Yuugata sweat dropped. "No one's ever died eating it, you know. Does anyone want a sample?"

They all backed away, but then they all stepped forward. Lee put a thumbs up to Yuugata. "It's not gonna kill us, so I'll go first." Yuugata handed him a spoon. Lee shoveled some into a spoon and ate it. The other three looked at him. Suddenly Lee's face turned red and his eyes watered, but he was smiling. "Absolutely delicious!" As he spoke, puffs of steam came out. Tenten chuckled. "That's Lee for you. He runs into danger."

Yuugata threw a spoon at Tenten. "You're next. Then Sasuke goes." Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "Why isn't he gonna eat some?" Naruto folded his arms. "Because I've already had some before. Years ago."

By the time Sasuke had gotten over the dilemma, it was already his turn. He looked over at Tenten, who was swooning with Lee about how good it was. He clutched the spoon as Yuugata finally said, "Your turn, Sasuke." He regained his courage and spooned some up, slowly eating it. Naruto had a sinister look on his face and Lee and Tenten looked intently at him. He blew a small cloud of smoke and sighed. "Not living up to the hype."

Everyone jumped, including Yuugata, who barely managed not to drop the plate. "I've only seen one other person besides Dad that was able to stand that! How--" Sasuke had already tied his apron and picked up two plates, and Naruto and Lee were already upstairs. Yuugata sweat dropped as she put down the sample plate and picked up a tray of four plates.

By the third time the three went outside, everyone was out of their room. It took one more time of two trays with four plates each from the three of them to fill all the spots. Then they finally all were seated and they all ate.

After everyone that could barely handle it had their fill of water, everyone got ready for what they planned next. Some went to taekwondo class, some went for basketball, some went for swimming, and some went to enjoy other athletic activities. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his pack. "Here's to a normal rest of the day." He walked out of the door and Naruto grabbed his pack, smirking sinisterly. "Man, is he gonna be in for it." Naruto ran out after him. "Hey, Sasuke, let me walk with you!"

--

1. ATs stand for Air Trekkers. Those are the skates used in the Anime and Manga Air Gear. They're really motorized skates.

And if any of you aren't really comfortable with OCs I'm sorry. But she only comes in at the very end. I'm trying to consider my readerssweatdrops


	4. I Don't think I like him

Gomen, sorry for the long update. For the last week I was over at my cousins, so I couldn't type because their computer had internet off. I typed this all today too, and I'm working on the next part. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: **I do not own any person in this chapter. All are owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**

After all of those that went to their morning taekwondo classes had returned to the housings, everything seemed pretty normal. For the while anyway.

Sasuke undid the belt for his gi when suddenly Naruto pounced him from behind. Sasuke was taken aback and his face hit the floor hard.

Naruto chuckled. "Got you, Sasuke-chan." A vein popped in Sasuke's head. "Get off of me now." Naruto shook his head. "Not unless you admit you like me." Sasuke growled at him. "Did what I said this morning not get through to you?" Naruto smiled. "Of course it got through to me. But it was obvious you were lying. So admit it." Sasuke got extremely irritated. "I don't like to lie, especially to friends of mine, you included. So get the heck off of me!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "I'm your friend? That's so nice." Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Now get off, before I kick you off and choke you." Naruto shook his head. "I don't care what you say, I still know you're lying. You blush too much around me for someone who's just my friend."

Sasuke hit his head on the floor. That much was right. But as far as he knew, he didn't like Naruto as much as the guy implied…

Man, he just admitted it to himself. He pushed Naruto off with his now free arm. "My blushing has nothing to do with you. You just say embarrassing things, it's not you. So get off my back about that ok?" Naruto nodded and stood up. "I still don't believe you but I'll believe for now." Sasuke sweat dropped and changed the rest of his clothes, as did Naruto.

--

After the two got downstairs, Sakura and Tenten greeted them.

"Hi, you two! How'd you like class?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Um, it was fine. Why do you ask?" Tenten grinned. "No reason." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You ok, Tenten?" Tenten smiled normally. "Sure I am."

Sakura checked her schedule. "I'm confused on where to go because I don't want to follow my schedule." Tenten glanced at her. "You made yourself a schedule?" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke put on the skates he had on his back. "I'm going skating. You wanna come?" Sakura shook her head. "You know I don't skate very well. I'll get on my motorcycle, so you'll have to find someone else." Before Naruto or Tenten could offer, Tobi popped out of his room. "Tobi will go skating with Sasuke!" Sasuke and Tenten sweat dropped while Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"I guess you can come, Tobi. Just don't do that again." Tenten grabbed the pair of skates by the door. "I'll go too." Naruto moped. "What's that leave me to do?"

Sakura smiled. "Why don't you find Lee and Kiba and go swimming or play basketball or something?" Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Sakura-chan, you are so smart! You come up with great ideas!" Sasuke shook his head. "Everyone is smarter than you, idiot." Naruto got irritated and turned around. "I'm going before I kill you, Sasuke." They all shook their heads.

--

After Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Tobi got back, Tobi started to get worried. "Shouldn't Naruto-san be back by now?" Tenten and Sakura showed some worry now.

"You're right. Where could he be? Sasuke, aren't you somewhat worried too?" Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. Why should I be?"

Sakura glared at him. "Because he's been our friend the longest! You should be worried!" Sasuke huffed. "Tch. I don't care about that idiot. He'd have to be dead for me to even start to care." Sakura smacked him hard. "Sasuke, you know you care much more about him than you're saying. You're also saying you care nothing for his life!"

Tenten glared. "Sasuke, you really are hateful sometimes." Sasuke waved his hands. "I never said I hated the loser. I'm just saying I don't like him a lot." Tobi put a finger below his chin. "Isn't that hating?" Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

--

In the midst of their argument, Kiba ran in dripping wet.

"You guys!" Everyone looked to him. "It's bad! It's about--" Sakura looked at him worriedly. "It's about Naruto?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah! And it ain't good!" Now everyone but Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

"We were having a contest to see who could hold their breath under water longest, and I was the winner, so I was happy. But we were still under water when I was cheering, so I was kicking and crap, but I accidentally kicked Lee in the chin and Naruto in the stomach. That knocked the wind out of Naruto, and he started to drown. We didn't realize until late, so he almost died! But now he's in the hospital, so I'm not sure about the 'almost' part anymore…"

The three looked at Sasuke, whose eyes got wide. The others were crying, Sakura glaring at Sasuke. "Are you happy now, Sasuke? You got your damn wish!" Sasuke held back tears and acted like normal. "Yeah. I got my wish. It's kinda strange. I should wish for things like this more often."

Sakura gasped then got a monstrously angry look on her face. She punched him as hard as she could, Sasuke having blood fly out his mouth and him almost losing his footing. "Sasuke, you creep! You really are hateful and sadistic! You want people to die?! You are sickening me to the pits of my stomach! Because you really sounded like you meant it!"

Tobi tried sticking up for him. "Sakura-sama, he didn't mean that. You don't see him looking like he's about to cry?" Sakura let go of her anger to see how Sasuke's eyes looked, and Tobi was right. Sakura put her hand over where her heart was. "Sasuke, I-I'm so sorry. But you really shouldn't have said what you had. I know the caring side of you, and I just lost it." Sasuke wiped the blood. "That isn't important. We need to check on our friend now. Right, Sakura?" Sakura wiped her tears and smiled. "Yeah! Tenten, Tobi, Kiba! We gotta go." They nodded as they all ran out the door, Sasuke and Sakura in front.

--

When they finally got to the hospital and asked for Naruto's room, they rushed in making as little noise as possible. Sakura yelled his name. "Naruto!" From what the five saw, they all thought it was too late. Naruto was covered in the bed sheet and the life monitor had a flat line. Sakura and Sasuke fell on the floor, Tenten ran out crying, Tobi and Kiba running after her, and they were also crying.

Sakura held onto Sasuke. "Sasuke, he's dead!" Sasuke shook his head. "No, he's not dead! He's Naruto. He lived through worse situations, he can't die that easy, can he?"

Sakura sniffled before starting to cry again. "There are so many things I haven't told him. I'm sure you had things to tell him, too. It just isn't his time, not yet!" Sasuke looked down and blushed, his tears starting to come down faster. "I know, Sakura. I wanted to tell him I--"

Naruto stuck his arm out and ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the both of them jump. Naruto sat up and yawned. Sakura screamed. Sasuke was shaking in fear. "That thing said you were dead!" Naruto looked at the monitor and raised his arm. "They never hooked it up to me. I was just sleeping…" Sakura started breathing properly. "You scared me terribly! Never do that again!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed and was looking to the ground. "What did you want to tell me, Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed and growled. "I hate you, you little twerp! Never scare me like that again!"

Sakura sweat dropped and Naruto laughed. Sakura then huffed. She wanted to know if it was some kind of secret Sasuke kept. Suddenly, Sakura just got up and hugged and kissed Naruto.

"I'm glad you're alive!" Sasuke huffed. He had to admit, he was jealous, but he didn't know of whom. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled the two of them in a group hug. Sasuke scoffed and blushed and Sakura giggled. Naruto blinked. "You know, even if I was dead, I heard the both of you call my name, so either way, I'd still be alive. You guys do love me, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure do! Don't we, Sasuke?" Sasuke scoffed. "You may, but I don't. He's still that annoying little twerp from our childhood. Say what you want."

Sakura grinned. "He means yes!" Naruto grinned slyly. "But it may be two different kinds of love, right, Sasuke?" Sakura and Sasuke blinked, a blush growing on both their faces.

Sasuke head-butted him. "You are so stupid!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Naruto rubbed his head and Sasuke glared at him softly. Sasuke reached in Sakura's pocket and grabbed her cell phone, flipping it open. As he dialed a number, Naruto grinned. "Hey, Sasuke, I didn't know you liked the color red. I saw you more as a blue guy." Sasuke glared at him. "This is Sakura's, you dope."

--

On the other line, Tenten was sniffling. "What is it?"

Sasuke smiled. "Tenten, the idiot is alive." Tenten gripped the phone. "Let me speak to him." Sasuke gave Naruto the phone. Naruto grinned. "Hey, Tenten."

Tenten squealed with joy, making everyone hearing her plug his or her ears. Tenten stopped and smiled. "I'll get Kiba, Lee, and Tobi, and we'll be right there!" Naruto nodded and closed the phone. "I think I'll go deaf if I hear her squeal one more time." Sasuke smiled. "Serves you right." Naruto shook his head and gave Sakura her phone.

--

After only 10 minutes, they burst through the door, Tenten looking overly ecstatic. She hugged him tightly. "It's a miracle! For a second I thought Sasuke was playing a trick on me."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Even I can't be that cruel, Tenten." Tobi and Lee pranced in. "Naruto-san, glad to see you're ok!" Naruto sweat dropped. "I was only sleeping. Why was everyone so worried?"

Sasuke smacked him in the back of his head. "We already told you, stupid. The monitor had a flat line, so we thought you were dead." Sakura play hit Sasuke in the arm. "Stop being mean, Sasuke. You still have something you were supposed to say to him, so be quiet before I make you say it!"

Sasuke twitched. "That's blackmail. Don't do that." Tenten sat on the edge of an empty bed. "You had something to say, Sasuke? Can we hear it?" Sasuke turned around and huffed. "I already told him that I hated him. If that's not it, you aren't going to hear it."

Lee pondered. "Well, we know it has something to do with feelings." Tobi jumped up. "Maybe Sasuke-kun likes Naruto-san!" Everyone else jumped and Sasuke got irritated.

"Tobi, where in the hell did you get a stupid idea like that?!" Everyone sweat dropped as Tobi scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was a possibility."

Kiba shrugged. "I thought you were like your brother. He likes guys, right?" Sasuke sat on the floor, still irritated. "You're saying that like it runs in the family." Kiba sweat dropped. "Well, my bad, then." Sasuke turned and glared at him. "Yeah, your bad."

Everyone shivered. Then Naruto grinned slyly. "Sasuke, no person would be that mad about something like that unless it were true, right?" Everyone blinked as Sasuke quickly turned around. 'Shit!' he thought. Naruto smiled slyly. "That must have been what you wanted to tell me, wasn't it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. "How many times do I have to say I don't like you for you to get it?" Lee walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Sasuke-san. You can admit it. We won't think of you any differently." Sasuke got even more irritated, if it were possible. "I thought you were neutral…" Lee smiled. "I am. I'm trying to help both of my friends. So just say it please."

Sasuke gave Lee a death glare. "I. Don't. Like. That. Idiot. So leave me alone." Lee moved away and pulled his hood over his head. Then Sasuke gave Naruto a glare so cold it could possibly freeze him where he sat. Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. "I'm going to the housings for the rest of the night, and I'm not going to be bothered. Idiot, you room with someone else for tonight. Is it clear?" Everyone nodded. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him, almost breaking the hinges that held it together. Everyone could tell he was angry.

--

What do you like about this chapter? Tell me through reviewing. Reviews show people like me and the story :) And it encourages me to write on.


	5. You kinda got me

**Hi! HarukaSakuke here again! I'm sorry for the way long update. As some of you know, I'm working on a Fruits Basket fic, so that took lots of my time. School has started too, and I'm not online much. I finished this Saturday (today's Monday), so you can tell. Anyway, hope you like!**

* * *

Naruto ruffled his hair as he walked to his and Sasuke's room.

He was confused. He has been since yesterday morning. Why was he so intent on finding out if Sasuke liked him or not? Sure it was fun irritating Sasuke to no earthly end, but he had another reason. He knew he didn't like Sasuke as more than a friend, but he was starting to question even that. So he was going to find out one way or another, even if it kills him. He just had to think of how.

* * *

It was 12 in the evening, so he was sure everyone was awake by now.

Naruto knocked on their room door. When Sasuke answered, he still sounded angry. "It's open."

Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke sitting in a chair with his arms and legs crossed. He huffed. "What do you want, stupid?"

Naruto scratched behind his head. He forgot what he came for. "Um, I forgot. Sorry."

Sasuke stood up. "Goodbye, idiot."

Naruto hadn't noticed he was leaving until he passed him. He unconsciously grabbed his wrist. Sasuke turned around. "I said goodbye. Let me go." Naruto shook his head. "No. Sasuke, you aren't leaving. I came for a reason. I…"

Sasuke snatched his hand out of his grip. "You're confused. I don't need to be around you, before one of us do something we'll both regret." They both blushed when they realized what he just said. Sasuke walked out of the door calmly, as not to cause worry.

* * *

Naruto plopped on the once neat bed. Sasuke was right, he was confused. And he was sure Sasuke was too.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the green shirt with a big orange stripe in the middle and two white little stripes above and below lying on the headrest. When he put it on, he suddenly realized something.

'Hey,' he thought, 'this is Sasuke's favorite shirt. He hasn't parted with this thing since his 14th birthday, when Sakura gave it to him. Man, he really is confused.'

Naruto tugged at the sleeves a little as he smiled softly. A perfect fit. He and Sasuke were the same height, so that explained some of it. But the matter at hand was to find Sasuke. He opened the door and walked out, a worried look on his face.

* * *

He automatically ran into Sakura when he reached the bottom of the steps.

Sakura looked slightly worried. "Naruto, do you know what's wrong with Sasuke? He had said something I didn't really understand." Naruto tilted his head. "Was he mad or something? What'd he say?"

Sakura shook her head as she gripped her pale magenta skirt. "He wasn't mad, he actually looked very concerned about something. He said he wanted to search for an inner understanding." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean a consensus?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure. But Naruto, you must do something. I…felt distant. I haven't felt that way since we broke up 2 years ago." Naruto nodded and hugged Sakura before running out of the door.

* * *

Naruto had to think. 'Sasuke likes isolation, so what's the biggest place here?'

Truth be told, the answer was right in front of him…literally. He looked up. "The gym. Bingo!"

He ran inside and saw Sasuke sitting on the next to highest bleacher, which was almost as up high as the gym itself. Naruto sweat dropped. "How he got up there without being tired is beyond me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top, Sasuke was just awakening from his nap. Going up 200 bleachers really took its toll on Sasuke, especially his legs. But at least he wouldn't be bothered for a while.

But when he looked down, he saw a yellow spot. He scoffed. "Tch. Stupid Itachi must've sent Deidara to find me. He really doesn't believe I can take care of myself. I'm going back to sleep." It only took Sasuke about 5 minutes to get back to sleep since he was still tired.

* * *

Naruto was sweating up a storm, he was breathing heavy, and his limbs were numb. He wanted to stop 100 steps ago, but he plopped down right on the bleacher Sasuke had his feet on.

Sasuke noticed him fall on his feet, but refused to lift his head or open his eyes. Naruto rose up on his arms and stood up. He opted to say something, but he saw that Sasuke was sleeping.

Naruto silently laughed. 'I swear,' he thought, 'Every time I see this guy he's either sleep or sleepy. You'd think that is a Shikamaru thing.' When he looked to him again, he automatically remembered what Lee had said the last time Sasuke was scary angry. He blushed a little. Should he do that now? The rumor that Sasuke actually wanted that started when they were 15 or 16.

* * *

Sasuke shifted his feet a little when he felt the person in front of him move.

He was going to sit up when he felt more heat than usual. Someone was slightly pressed against him. He scowled inwardly. 'Ugh, that idiot Deidara. I hate when he stares at me until I wake up. It disturbs me.' Sasuke was about to say something when he heard someone yell. "Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke fought the urge to immediately sit up. 'Say what now?!' Sasuke accidentally blushed lightly, but fortunately, Naruto turned to look at Sai.

Naruto frowned as he thought to himself, 'Ok, I officially don't like Sai for the day.' When Naruto looked back again, Sai was right behind him smiling. Naruto jumped out of shock. "What the…How the heck are you up here so quickly?!" Sai stretched his leg a little. "Gym class and track really helps a guy's legs."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Good point. What do you want, Sai?"

Sai smiled. "I came looking for Sasuke-kun, but since I knew you were too, I wanted to say hi!" Naruto twitched as a vein popped. "So you interrupted me just because you wanted to say hi?!"

Sai raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Interrupted? You were going to do something to Sasuke-kun while he was sleeping? What would that have been, dear underhanded Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Did I say that? I meant--" Sai grinned slyly. "There's no other word. Were you going to you-know-what?"

Naruto blushed and sweat dropped. "I don't know what you mean, Sai." Sai gave him a devilish look. "Oh yeah you do. You wouldn't have blushed if you didn't. But I'm not going to stop you." Sasuke twitched his hand, to Sai's visibility. 'What the heck are they talking about?' Sai pointed to Sasuke. "I think he's listening now."

Naruto turned to him. "Don't be ridiculous. He's sleep." Sai smiled. "Why don't you get close to his face and see what happens?"

Naruto shrugged and did what he was told. Sasuke growled inwardly. 'Naruto, you idiot!' Sai 'accidentally' elbowed Naruto, making him fall over. But, to all three's surprise, Sasuke moved to the side, making Naruto slam headfirst into the bleacher.

Sasuke sat up, but because of Naruto still being there, he halfway dangled over the edge. The color drained from Sasuke's face. He hated heights like this.

Sai gasped. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun, please don't g--" Naruto sat up, making Sasuke hang over more. Naruto jumped. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sasuke was too sick and occupied to answer him. He was building momentum to flip and be able to grab the bleachers with his hands. He succeeded and Naruto stood up, constantly backing away.

Sasuke scrambled up, trying to control his breathing. Naruto didn't stop backing away, so eventually slipped off the edge.

Sai and Sasuke jerked forward when they didn't see any of Naruto. Sasuke ran over there and squat down. Naruto was hanging on the hinges, making Sasuke think the worst. He glared at Sai. "Go down and stand under him." Sai nodded and went as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Idiot! I am not losing you to a stupid bleacher incident! You get up here!" Naruto growled. "I would if I could! You see what you make me do?! You make me put all my attention into saving your life just to get mine into danger!"

Sasuke tried pulling him up when Sai called out to Naruto. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun! If Sasuke-kun slips up, I'll catch you!" Naruto flailed his feet. "No way in heck am I going to drop hundreds of feet down to you!" Sasuke pulled harder. "Stop flailing! You're making it hard to get you up here!"

Sasuke pulled him up all the way, making him fall back, still holding onto Naruto's wrists. Naruto, to prevent falling on him, grab Sasuke's wrists to keep him balanced while his arms propped him up and used his knees to keep his lower half up. They were both breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "You are such a troublemaker." Naruto smirked as well. "And you're a glutton for punishment."

Sai was sitting like a frog at the step above them. "Nice pin, Naruto-kun. Perfect for a kiss." Naruto let go of one of Sasuke's wrist to point at Sai and glare at him furiously. "Is me kissing Sasuke all you think about?!"

Sasuke sat up and slid from under him. "Sai, you really are a pervert." Sai pouted. "Sasuke-kun, I've asked you not to call me that!"

Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" Sai and Naruto blinked. "Naruto-kun, that's Sasuke-kun's shirt? I thought only couples wore each other's clothes."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. "Relatives do too." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We're not related." Sai clapped his hands. "That's good, because then you two would be doing incest if you were." Sasuke twitched. "We don't like each other. I'm leaving before I kill you, Sai." Sasuke walked down, the other two following.

* * *

When they got back in, Sakura immediately tackle-hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're okay! I was way too worried about you!" Sasuke scrambled to stay up. "Ugh…I can see that, Sakura. Nothing happened to me you know."

Sakura nodded and let go. "I'm glad." Sakura then tackle-hugged Naruto, knocking him down. "It's all thanks to you!"

Naruto grinned. "I'm glad I could help, Sakura-chan." Sasuke pulled them up by their collars and stood them up. "Enough fooling around, you two. We've got things to do."

Naruto looked at him with disbelief. "Pfft. Like what?" Sasuke shrugged. "Something better than a love fest." Naruto ruffled his hair. "You're just mad cuz you're not getting any."

Sasuke let go of them and headed to the stairs. "Forget it." Sakura and Naruto walked after him.

* * *

Sakura plopped on Sasuke's bed on one side of him while Naruto plopped on the other side. Sasuke glared.

"Get off my bed, you idiot." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched Sasuke kick Naruto off. "You know, unless it's a really important situation, you don't call Naruto by his name."

Naruto sprang back up and draped his arms over Sasuke's shoulders, gaining a death glare from him. "See! It's so obvious other people are noticing!"

Sasuke threw his arms off. "Get off me, stupid."

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke, you know Naruto likes you, right?" Sasuke blinked as Naruto rubbed his arms. "What do you mean?" Sakura smiled slyly.

"Or should I say likes you _back_?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Now you're talking crap, Sakura. What are you getting at?" Sakura grinned. "He's liked you for a while. Why do you think he's been asking if you liked him?"

Now Naruto paid attention to Sakura as Sasuke twitched a little. "Sakura, you're not telling me that--" Sakura nodded. "Yep. But do you like him?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead and Naruto gave her a worried look, but when he saw her wink, he knew it was a game to get a confession out of him. He played along and whined. "Sakura-chan, how could you? You told my biggest secret!"

Sasuke turned to him and growled. "You're lying! I know you're trying to mess with me!" Naruto raised his head with his index. "I don't want you to think I'm a liar, Sasuke-chan. I couldn't lie about my feelings for you." Sasuke blinked, greatly fighting the urge to blush. He closed his eyes in irritation. "Don't touch me, you creep."

He snapped his head to Sakura's direction. "Why are you doing this to me? I know you had to make me feel bad when we broke up, but this isn't necessary." Sakura shook her head and smirked. "I wish this was a way to get revenge, but I'm telling you the truth."

Sasuke did blush a little this time, but quickly shook it off. "Don't play, Sakura."

Sakura grinned. "I'm not. He'd probably kiss you if I weren't here." Naruto crossed his arms and grinned slyly. "Screw that." Sasuke immediately turned his head, and even Sakura looked surprised. "Excuse me?" They said simultaneously. Naruto smirked. "You heard me. I'd kiss you right here and now." Sasuke looked to him in disbelief as he put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you try?"

Naruto and Sakura twitched visibly as Sasuke smirked slyly. "I thought you weren't kidding." Naruto growled. "I'm not, you teme!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, making the surprise show clearly on his face. He moved his face closer to Sasuke's fast, stopping only an inch apart.

Their gazes were both half-lidded and they were both blushing badly. After he had gotten over his situation, he let go of Sasuke, making him fall into Sakura's lap.

Naruto laughed like nothing happened. "Ha! You do like me! I've finally proven it! You blushed badly AND you didn't try to move! I left your arms free for a reason, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke barely managed to get his blush off as he saw Sakura laughing like she used to. "You were going to do it though. You blushed as deep as I had."

Naruto looked at him slyly. "And? That's true that I was about to, because I had to do something like that to keep you convinced until the unveiling."

Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and sat up. "You are such a creep. I guess there's no complete use in denying it now, since you certainly won't believe me." Naruto blinked. "You really do like me?" Sasuke smirked. "I always have. In a friend kind of way."

Naruto and Sakura drooped their heads. "Great, we're back to square-freaking-one!" Sasuke sighed. "I told you not to hide." Naruto raised his head.

"Okay, Sasuke. Hypothetically--" Sasuke smirked. "You can't even spell that." Naruto growled. "Listen! Hypothetically speaking, if you liked me for real, what would have been the cause of it?"

Sasuke sat up straighter and sighed. "School." Naruto felt he knew why, but Sakura wasn't following. "Can you tell us, Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked. "Um, sure."

**Whatcha think? I know that I mentioned Sasuke and Sakura's breakup alot, but bear with me. And my spacing sucked badly for this, so bear with me some more. Now, the next few, I'm not sure how many, chapters will be told from point of views from Sasuke, Naruto, and possibly from Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. I need the practice, so I had to. Hope you like it when I put it up. I've started already but I refuse to preview it! So haha :P**


	6. My stupid school life 1 Sasuke POV

**Hi there! HarukaSakuke here! I'm sorry about the long absence. I've been on punishment since the 8th of October, so I couldn't use my internet, but I did manage to finish this along the way. Spaces included, this was 12 pages in word, so you know it's long. I hope you like.**

**Characters not owned by me.**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"I really hate you, Ebisu." I said hatefully. And I fucking mean it. Why he puts Naruto and me in stupid situations like this I don't want to know.

Ebisu just smiled, and I could swear his eyes were curved upward as well (in case you don't know, that shows they're happy as well). "Sasuke, you're always at the top of the class because you get into things like this. And Naruto needs the credit because he always passes out."

I saw Naruto blush. "I'm supposed to like this class? I'm not a pervert." I'm glad we don't get really penalized for calling our teacher by their names, cursing, or anything of the like. But if you get sent to Tsunade's office, you are dead meat.

Ebisu nodded seriously. "Understandable. Neither am I." I glared at him. "You lie."

The shaded pervert just gave me a pouting-slash-pleading look. "Sasuke you misunderstand." I frowned. "I don't misunderstand anything. You're just perverted, and you get your sick kicks out of seeing Naruto pinning me to the damn wall!"

Ebisu grabbed his black fan, fanned himself, and looked to the side like he normally did. If he could ever be classified as normal.

I was incredibly glad that the bell rang. My wrists started to hurt… "All right, class. You can go now. Sasuke, Naruto, you each get 50 points extra credit."

* * *

Me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were all walking in the hall to get to our next class. I smoothed down my hair.

I guess I need to mention that stupid policy they had here. Students had to wear their hair down. That mostly gets us guys, since most of us, myself included, like for our hair to defy gravity. That got some girls too. The only person, besides Tsunade, that got out of that was Shikamaru, even though he had to wear his ponytail down. My hair is the longest, since Neji isn't going to our class. It goes to like the top of my back. Naruto's in second, and I actually think he looks better with his hair down.

"I hate that we're usually volunteered to do that stupid extra credit demonstration." Lee, or should I say Bushy-Brow, shrugged. "What can you do? Like Ebisu-sensei said, Naruto passes out too much, so he needs the credit."

Naruto glared as he balanced his book on his head. "You do, too." I smirked and pointed to Lee. "As much as he's around Guy, he should have better grades than me if I didn't do extra credit."

He blushed, as expected. "Sensei's not like that." Dog Boy, otherwise known as Kiba, smirked to Lee. "You know, his name is only one letter from 'gay'."

And the sad thing was, whether in America or Japan, it was true. He had to have been made fun of for that. I'm sure of it.

Lee narrowed his eyes, which aren't that big as they were 2 and a half years ago. "I've asked you not to say stuff like that, Kiba-san." Kiba looked away. "Shoot."

I marched forward, trying to get to class without being late. If I were late, I'd get sent to Tsunade. I really fucking hate high school. "Come on, you guys. We'll be buzzard food if we don't make it in time to class."

Naruto put his arms behind his head and gave me a bored look. "You are a teacher's pet, Sasuke." I shivered at that. "Ok, I do NOT like anything about that pedophile, but I can't really say anything is the same for him."

Shikamaru yawned and put a hand beside him and the other in his pocket. He hadn't said anything the entire time, and I usually think the guy sleepwalks in broad daylight. "Sasuke, dude, no one likes Orochimaru. He likes boys our age."

Naruto looked as indifferent as the sleepwalker. "Or just boys in general." I looked at him in question. He acts more 'I don't care'-like than I do at times. I shrugged. "I don't know, and I really don't want to."

That child-loving pervert would probably make me do the same things with Naruto as Ebisu would, only worse. I didn't feel as bad as I would about it that I thought I would. Man, I need a girlfriend again bad.

Oh yeah, me and Sakura broke up 2 and a half months ago. But we're still good friends. People say we still act like we're a couple. Sakura believes it herself. Sometimes I don't understand people.

"Sasuke, where ya going? We're here!" I turned back to see Kiba pointing to the door. I blushed lightly. I knew something would happen…

* * *

I stepped in right when the bell rang. I sighed with relief. I'm even scared of Tsunade. But anyone that can kill you would scare you too.

Orochimaru nearly swatted me in the face with that stupid meter stick! I dodge in time, but I swear I almost hissed at him like a cat…

"What the heck, man?! I have really asked you not to try to hit me with that dang stick when I'm almost late!" I hate it when he does that. One time he hit me across my face and gave me a splinter. If I had blinked too hard, I'd have had to wear an eye patch for the rest of the school year.

Orochimaru smacked his meter stick onto his hand. "What would you prefer me to do? Mentally scar you so you're convinced not to be late?" I twitched. "Ew." Orochimaru tapped me on the head with that stick. "Not in that matter, Sasuke-kun."

Also another thing I've asked him not to do. He needs to stop that. "Don't call me Sasuke-kun. I hate that." Orochimaru ruffled my hair, which I immediately straightened back out. "My apologies. Now, to your seat." I shook my head and walked away. In this class, I sit next to Ino and behind Shikamaru. They hooked up not too long after Sakura and I did. Since Orochimaru says, and I use these words _very_ loosely, he loves seeing young couples together, he sat them together. Choji sits in front of Ino because they've been friends almost as long as me, Sakura, and Naruto have. We sit like that, too, with Naruto being behind me and Sakura on my other side. If it was like it was 4 years ago, that'd be a problem. I think you already know why. Oh, and if I hadn't mentioned it before, I'm 15 going on 16. Sorry if I confused you.

Also, Orochimaru, the person I'm unlucky enough to have for 3rd period, teaches Statistics to regular kids and Pre-Calculus to us. Algebra is way too hard…

Orochimaru started teaching. "Ok, let's start with something fairly simple. What's a to the 5th power plus…"

I stopped paying attention. I'd probably be unable to solve it anyway. I started doodling a little. I drew Sakura hugging me and had planned to draw Naruto on her head when he picked out someone.

"Naruto, what is the answer to this equation?" I turned to him and he looked more puzzled than I felt. "The answer is 573 and 14 over 17." Orochimaru nodded and Sakura mussed his hair. "Correct. Very good." I turned my head back to the front.

I felt him poke me. "How'd I do?" I shrugged. "If he didn't tell you, I've got nothing to say." Sakura mussed my hair. "Congratulations will do, Sasuke. That's way too hard for the both of us to do together, even with a scientific calculator. Naruto's gotten smarter, you know." I shrugged again. "I don't care." Naruto and Sakura just started writing something.

Orochimaru called my name and I froze. "Sasuke. What does t equal in this equation?" I tried working out the problem in my head. "T equals…negative 57?" Orochimaru nodded. "Correct. Nice work. Next up…"

I sighed with relief. I felt Sakura smack me on the back…hard. "Awesome work, Sasuke. I knew you could do it." I rubbed my back on the bruise I knew Sakura left. Sakura's been into bodybuilding ever since we hooked up. If she ever hit me, the least I'd get was a bloody wound or a bruise.

Naruto pat my back softly. "Nice work!" I nodded and laid my head down. Orochimaru called out another name. "Sakura. What is the answer to this expression?" She looked blank. "Um…" Orochimaru gave her a hint. "Remember to use the distributive property and add like terms, especially when multiplying fractions. And simplify your exponents." Sakura snapped. "Got it! The answer is 48 to the second power!" Orochimaru nodded. "Somewhat correct. But simplify your exponent. What is that?" Sakura smiled. "That is 2304!"(1) Orochimaru nodded. "Correct. You did well."

I heard Naruto, or more of felt, try to give Sakura a hug. The idiot ended up missing…I felt my desk move. We all fell down, desks coming with us. So not only did he miss, we all fell.

I rubbed my head. "I didn't do anything…" I opened my eyes more to them both _way_ too close to my face. I couldn't even turn my head, nor could I be the first to get up.

Sakura looked ready to hit that idiot upside the head, and I call second dibs. "What the heck, Naruto?! You could have just settled for a handshake."

Orochimaru came and lifted the three of us by our collars. "Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Haruno, and Mr. Uchiha. Do I need to send you to my sister?" We all shook our heads furiously. "No!"

Yes, Tsunade is Orochimaru's big sis. That pervert Jiraiya is their sibling as well, the middle sibling I think. The fact that they're related doesn't help at all, because they're super scary when they're serious.

Orochimaru let us go. "Good. Now return to your seats. You have your participation for the day, you three. The rest of you, turn to page 237 and do the first 10 problems, answers only. You have 15 minutes."

I sat up mine and Sakura's desk and glared at Naruto. "What the heck were you thinking about when you were doing that?" Sakura flipped over the metal bar that connect the desk and chair together and grabbed my hand. "Sasuke, you know unless it's class related, Naruto rarely thinks." I nodded. I knew it was true. Said non-thinker pouted behind me. "Not true. I do think. That was just an exception."

* * *

Before we knew it, the bell rung for next period. I was glad to get out of there. But I really don't want to go to next period.

We have Advanced Biology next period, taught by Anko Mitarashi. She has those creepy snakes that make me think of Orochimaru too much. Those are two classes I don't need together. In fact, Anko used to be Orochimaru's student teacher, back when Itachi was in the 11th grade.

How'd he get in this? I swear Itachi is beyond deranged and annoying, the way he bothers me at home. Our mom keeps telling us to try and get along, but we never can, what with my pessimism and his over-dramatization. And do you know why?

Because the guy screws with my head. And he's not even _here_.

"Get over yourself, Sasuke. We don't want you making a fool of yourself." I couldn't fully recognize who had said that due to my daydreaming, but I was confident enough to say that was Neji.

When I regained full use of my sight, I saw exactly what Neji, if that was even him, meant. If I had walked another couple steps, I would have ran into a snake tank, the one that had cobras. I'm scared of snakes, and I have claustrophobia. Put those two together, and the snake you get is a constrictor or a cobra. The only thing close to a snake that doesn't scare me is Orochimaru.

"Thanks." I heard no reply. I almost know everyone in here very well, but out of my usual crowd, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura are in here. Ino's in here, too, but I can't really say we _enjoy_ hanging out together.

As most of you know, Ino was my fan girl. Emphasis on _was_. She was one of the many people around when I declared to Sakura that I wanted to be her boyfriend. She never stopped her crush on me, but she had a look on her face at times that showed she was trying to tolerate me. We do talk to each other, and she doesn't stalk me. The only time we actually act like old friends is at lunch because Sakura insists she sits at our table and I have no mind to refuse. On my own will of course.

I sat down in the third vertical row, in between Naruto and Neji. Sitting between them will give me peace, body and mind. Naruto's not as hyperactive as he was in our preteen years, but he still has those moments when he just loses it. Sakura is, in a way, just like him. She loses it, but it's usually in the form of anger. She has her hyper moments. Sakura and Naruto are alike, and so are Neji and I.

We are two people whom it takes a lot for us to lose our composure. Sometimes we freak out or yell in anger, and one time I just burst out laughing, which Naruto had said made him get chills, but other than that, we are composed. And we both talk with attitude in our voices, though we don't care about what were talking about.

Enough with the likenesses! Anko needs to hurry the heck up. I don't care if she's creepy, she's late for her own class!

Speak of the Devil. Here she comes in her flowing white lab coat and her semi-revealing clothes. I doubt she's really fit to be a teacher. And the way she talks, it's no wonder she used to be in the army. Calling us maggots and crap of that sort.

"All right, you maggots! Get your books out so I can give you your class assignment!"

See what I mean? Maybe it'd be better if she were our P.E. teacher. She's not as bad as Guy.

"Your assignment is to write down and define all the vocabulary words in the 4th and 5th chapter! If you don't, that is your homework. If you finish, I'll give you an extra credit assignment."

I wouldn't have expected her to give us such an easy assignment…Well, in her definition of the word. Each chapter had about 40 words, and the earliest someone got finished, which was tied between Naruto and Lee, was 25 minutes. My minimum was 35.

This time I finish before Naruto or Lee. I smacked down my pencil, to help Anko acknowledge my completion.

She flicked out her watch. "19 minutes. Grade record! No one in the entire history of the 11th grade, not even Itachi, has finished that quickly. You beat your brother by a minute and a half! Awesome, Uchiha!"

See what I mean? That twisted, gender-confused creep messes with me _without even_ _being_ _here_.

"Everything seems to revolve around your brother, huh, Sasuke?" I looked to the sides. It wasn't Naruto or Neji. Not that the voice sounded like Neji's anyway. I looked behind Neji. Ino was talking to me. I can see why I got confused. Over the years, Ino and Naruto's voices have started to sound terribly alike. I should be able to tell them apart, since Ino's voice is an octave and a half higher than his.

I nod in agreement. "It seems that way, Ino. But my brother has not been a student here for 6 years. After I leave, eventually all will be forgotten about the supposed Uchiha 'prodigies'." Well, I said more than I meant to, but Ino knows me as well as the others. She knows how carried away I can get, so she never seems to mind. She nodded in agreement. "It'll take a while, but that was your purpose of saying eventually. You must get so tired of hearing of your brother." I twirled my pencil through my first three fingers a few times. "Ino, trust me, you have no idea. I'm surprised the lunatic can be classified as smart."

Ino, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Shino, and Choji, in that particular order, smacked down their pencils. Anko looked somewhat troubled. "Ino, you finished at 21 minutes and 35 seconds. The rest of you got 2.5 seconds after the other. Nice records. I expect the rest of you to better yourselves if this many students finish long before the 25-minute mark. Those who have finished get the extra credit. So everyone has homework."

Everyone, except for me, Neji, Shino, and Ino, groaned. I didn't mind homework. I didn't usually have much to do. Us students live here at the school, specifically in the dorms. I know it's two years early for having dorms, but it's kind of cozy. The dorm rooms each are as big as two rooms in my house, and the rooms in my house are enormous.

The study group people room together, which, more often than not, turns out to be two guys and a girl. Me, Naruto, and Sakura are the most well known of the study groups. But having those two as roommates when all our demeanors put together can cause enough of a breaking point that it could break up everyone's relationship in the entire grade when misused or otherwise misconceived, you have to learn how to properly live with it without being an idiot.

And you're an idiot if you didn't understand what I just said, and I am not breaking it down.

* * *

I get up as soon as the bell rings to go to lunch. My stomach is starting to pain me from lack of nutrition. I skipped breakfast because…crap, I forget why I skipped breakfast. And the fact that I have P.E. first period doesn't help my somewhat anorexic problem.

But at the same time, I'm glad P.E. is first. It wakes us up. And because of the predicaments we encounter in the Ebisu just _has_ to be the teacher of. If one of us were sleepy, you could only imagine-- dastardly results. So I can't say I'm completely ungrateful for P.E. class.

I look to the side, and I see one of the objects of my thoughts. That dreaded blonde. He looks calmer than usual, almost Neji calm. I might as well pester him away.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to follow you, I guess." I can't believe his idiocy. I reached up and ruffled his hair.

I don't think I've mentioned Naruto and me height-wise. He's a little bit less than a head taller than me. Only Kiba and Shikamaru are shorter than me, but that's only some…and the irony of it all was when we were twelve, Naruto was the shortest and I was the tallest. And to throw salt in the wound, he was always saying he was going to be taller than me…So I'm a midget compared to other 16-year-olds. Naruto used to be a midget.

I talk about him too much. Anyway, he whined due to my actions. "Do you know how long it takes every morning to convince my hair to stay down?" I shrugged. "Nope, and I don't care."

Naruto straightened his hair out. "An hour and a half, thank you!" I growled a bit low. "You sarcastic creep…"

That creep chuckled. "Well, well, well. You calling someone sarcastic? Pfft. Hypocrite."

I groaned. "You don't get it, idiot."

Naruto gave me an unbelieving look. "Oh yeah? What am I not getting, midget?"

He did NOT just call me a damn midget! So I call myself a midget. That didn't mean I wanted to hear it from _anyone_ else. It's irritating. I barely like hearing people say I'm short!

I lost it on the inside, and was ready to lose it outside too. "That wasn't my intention. I'm not hypocritical. Cynical, yes. But…geez, even if I told you, you wouldn't get it."

Naruto chuckled confidently. "You are one predictable midget. I'd expect something like that from you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed him to the nearest wall, held my right arm against his chest, and tiptoed to get in his face. Turns out he still had to look down. Damn it, I'm fucking short!

"Look, I hate you calling me that! I should really hit you now. And I would hit you hard, cuz I got you right where I want you!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "What are ya gonna do, shorty? You couldn't hurt me if you felt like it. You probably can't even reach me that well."

I felt a twinge of anger flick inside of me like a black fire, which is deadly lethal. But I felt a twinge of something else, something that made me not want to hit him. I let him go and walked on.

"You got off lucky, Uzumaki." Naruto smirked. "I should say the same, Uchiha."

He walked to the lunchroom right along with me. I still felt that insatiable urge to hit him, but something told me not to.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" It was Sakura. She stood between us and smiled to me. Something about Sakura makes me calm down. And from the looks of it, Naruto felt the same way.

"Sakura-sama! Nice to see you!" Naruto grinned like he usually did, but it didn't make me feel bad.

I shook my head. Sakura managed to wipe away memory of our little quarrel. Normally, I'd get mad at him for forgetting so fast. But I don't feel that way. Sakura is really a miracle worker at times. I guess that's something I like about her.

* * *

"But…! But, I…!" we said in unison. Sakura shook her head. "You two apologize right now."

We did everything simultaneously, from the fake sorry to the turning away and pouting. Irritating.

Sakura didn't buy it, I could tell, but she pretended to. "Good. Glad you two could kiss and make up." Naruto sweat dropped. "We didn't kiss." I twitched visibly and gave him an evil stare. "Not literally you dummy." Sakura smacked her forehead and Naruto blushed and laughed nervously. You idiot.

Sakura abruptly broke my concentration and hugged me. "You're still the awesomest person I know, though." I smirked as I saw the blonde fume. "Hey!" Sakura swooned. "I'm sorry, _one of_ the awesomest!" Naruto nodded in approval. "That's better!"

I smirked evilly. "Jealous?" He shook his head. "No way! What's there to be jealous of?" I smirked wider. "Me--" The idiot covered my mouth. "That was rhetorical!" I sighed. "You can't spell that." He growled. "I don't use words I can't spell!" I rolled my eyes. "That's a big lie."

Suddenly, I got elbowed into my tray (my face that is). And by none other than dog boy. "We don't insult friends, Sasuke-chan."

One of the two names I hate more than Sasuke-kun. This one's right under Midget. "Don't call me Sasuke-chan, damn it!" Kiba grinned like the idiot he is. "But you're our Sasuke-chan! Isn't that right?"

Both Sakura and Naruto hugged me. "That's right! He's our beloved Sasuke-chan!" Though I kept my usual bored look, I blushed deeply. Sakura and Naruto do that because they know it affects me. Why are they my friends again?

Sakura kissed me on the cheek and Naruto squeezed me tighter. I blushed even deeper. Then I said the first thing that came to mind. "You two are complete idiots. Get off."

I turned slowly to Dog boy and glared. "Thank you for ruining a tranquil lunch time, Dog boy." Kiba smirked evilly. "Anytime, gay boy."

Ok, _screw_ Midget, Sasuke-chan, or any name on my list. That takes the whole damn cake! I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to me. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

Kiba recovered from the not so temporary head trauma of his. "I call them as I see them. No guy just sits there while a girl _and_ a boy hugs him. Nor does he blush. You could have at least pushed him away."

That didn't occur to me. But then again, it hardly registered to me that he had been part of that dog pile in the _first place_. But sometimes I space out and forget I'm wherever I am. That's why I end up doing the few stupid things I do. I wonder if that was the cause of my sudden laughter…

"Shut up, Kiba. I don't need your misguided opinion." I said with extremely notable distaste.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to deny it? Geez…"

I shook my head. "Denying it would lead to more suspicion, at least for you, on which way I lean in relationships. I am _not_ willing to do that."

Sakura pulled me closer and cuddled me, making me blush (you can't blame it on that blonde idiot because he let go the minute dog boy said I was gay). "No. My Sasuke-sama is not gay."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. See, Dog boy, she actually--" Sakura interrupted. "If not bi, he is very much straight."

Kiba roared with laughter. "You were saying, Sasuke-chan? Wow, dude, your ex-girlfriend is questioning you on 'which way you lean'." He choked out, using the air quotes.

I twitched in annoyance. "Sakura, are you messing with me?" She smiled brightly. "No one knows your preferences, Sasuke. We know full well you aren't gay, having gone out with me for 3 solid years. But we don't know anything else. So what are you, Sasuke-sama?"

I felt heat rush to my face yet again. "W-What kind of stupid question is that?" Ah, great. I stuttered. Now isn't that convincing.

Kiba nodded. "Bi." I froze. What. The. Heck. Kiba gave me my kind of I'm-so-better-than-you look. "You're bi for Naruto aren't you?"

Naruto and I both shivered visibly, then Naruto spoke with notable nervousness. "Stop kidding, Kiba." Kiba grabbed a carton of milk. "I wasn't kidding."

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's obvious we don't like each other. Especially not that way." Kiba twirled the straw. "You guys have that kind of relationship that he and Sakura have. What was it again?"

Shikamaru, finally making his presence known along with Neji, spoke up. "Lovers and Friends. Or Rivals." It's times like this I wished my face were still stuck in my empty tray. Again, what the heck Kiba? Shikamaru and Neji too? I cannot win today.

Can I change the subject? It's Kiba's fault it started…I'm talking to myself again. "Aren't you two above this?" Neji flicked his fork. "Yes. It was just a simple comment. We don't cooperate in Kiba's low-witted games."

Low-witted? Please! That's giving him too much credit! He makes brain-dead people seem like prodigies! "Understatement, Neji. He has the IQ of a newborn baby."

At that, everyone laughed, not including Kiba or me. Kiba was fuming so badly, you most likely could see smoke coming out of his head, and that was enough to make me laugh. "Not funny, you guys. That's not right either…"

I smirked. "You're so right. A newborn has a higher IQ than you." Now everyone in earshot was laughing, and that was a _lot_ of people. Kiba blushed like crazy. "You are so not funny."

I rubbed the back of my neck (it was in pain from all that laughing). "You got what you deserved. Shut up and take it." Dog Boy pouted. "I don't want to talk to you, so shut up, shrimp."

Before it completely registered to me, he had already left. I heard the idiot keep laughing. Dang it, doesn't he breathe?! "Even Kiba knows to leave Sasuke-chan after questioning his height. Otherwise he'd have to face his wrath."

I narrowed my eyes. "That never seems to scare you." Naruto stopped laughing, finally. "That's because people shorter than me don't really pose much of a threat." I know he didn't mean me specifically because except for Neji, we're all his height or shorter.

But I didn't say that stopped me from hitting him. "You are way too stupid." Naruto rubbed his head. "You know very well I didn't mean you." I shrugged. "And?"

Naruto shrugged. "Forget it." We all finished and left the lunchroom. All our next classes have something in common: it's the activity we chose as our full-year exploratory. I'm in drama…shut up. I know I'm kind of dramatic, which is the exact reason my mom and Itachi put me in the class. (2) I wanted creative writing, Sakura wanted me to take choir, and Naruto said I should take art. There are 7 things wrong with that.

One, I hate drawing. Two, I hate to/ don't sing. Three, singing is stupid. Four, I'm not paying $200 for a glittered-up tuxedo. Five, I have little training in both. Six, I don't want to be further insulted for what I do. And seven, I have low patience, which would not help me in any class.

Sakura takes choir. She's been told by some girls and guys she has a beautiful voice, while by Ino, during the first time she tried out for choir when they were rivals, she's been told she was tone-deaf. I don't have an honest opinion of Sakura's singing.(2)

Naruto takes art. He's actually a good artist. He says he wants to be a manga artist, but his teacher said he shouldn't focus on that. He has the third best grades in the class, behind some girl I can't place the name of and that creepy kid Sai. Actually, Sai isn't that creepy, he just irritates me. He's an awesome artist, but his mind's always in the gutter. (2)

I take drama along with Lee, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Choji, and some other kids. I, unfortunately for me, have the best grades in the class. Ino and Lee are close seconds. I'm not that dramatic, but for class, they say I'm the best. But I honestly hate the programs. For one program, the entire class switched genders. As soon as the next day came, Sakura and Naruto said I make a convincing girl. I hit Naruto upside the head and I elbowed Sakura in the rib.

So as you can see, when it comes to my exploratory, nothing ever goes right. And I hate girl clothes. I even got in a bet with Sakura to dress like a girl and the like and see how many guys would ask me out. She dared Naruto too, and it was funny to see him be so embarrassed. The bet was that if we got 10 guys or more, she'd pay us. So I'm sure you see why Naruto agreed. 13 guys asked me out and Naruto got 6. I won, and Sakura gave me 25 dollars. Worst money I ever made.

Huh? I looked around. When'd I get outside? Didn't we just leave lunch? I poked Sakura. "What happened?" Sakura smiled. "I got sent to your room for the day and the teacher gave us free time. Our sixth period teachers weren't here for sixth period, so we spent the last period in exploratory."

I blinked. "What'd I do?" Sakura grinned. "Oh, you? You went to sleep."

I sweat dropped. "Oh. Well, let's go to the dorms. I guess the former midget is there."

Sakura nodded and followed me as I walked away. One day down, too many more to go.

* * *

**1. I didn't make that up, honest. The answer to 48 squared is 2304. I did it on my calculator and that's what came up. Oh, and I'm not a high schooler., I'm in 8th grade honors (meaning I take Algebra I)**

**2. That describes me right now. I took choir last year, my mom wanted to me to be in drama because I was dramatic, and I'm in art now. NO one has ever said I was tone-deaf, but I have been told I have a beautiful voice. I do wanna be a mangaka someday too, and the uniforms in choir do almost cost $200. Bye bye now!**


End file.
